


Idiot (GonxKillua)

by Cutie_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au of hunter x hunter set in a school with Gon and Killua being some students</p><p>It's the last straw for Gon's violent outrages and Killua wouldn't know what to do without him</p><p>Enjoy my first hxh and Gonxkillua fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idiot

"You didn't need to retaliate, Gon", pale hands went to work, placing plasters and bandages on the wounded areas. Gon closed his eyes at the soothing touch which so much resembled that of a loving mother or a soft kitten's stroke. Either way, Killua continued to scold the beaten boy,

"You're such a handful.... Look at yourself!"

"Yeah, but Killua-"

"Gon, promise me..." The glinting moon eyes faded and only the clenched fists could display what was coming next. He spoke, calm and quietly, not once looking up,

"Gon, you can't keep throwing yourself into fights. It's hurting you. One more time and you'll have to leave school.... M-me...." 

Gon didn't reply, he couldn't hear what Killua had said in his heart, but he understood everything when their eyes met.


	2. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on....?

3:29 pm, silver hair gently flowed in the light breeze of spring. Attention elsewhere, he tried to focus on the faint sounds in the background. Lessons were nearly over, but the professor continued his repetitive lecture. 

Pushing out the croaky voice of the professor and the slight mumbles from the students, Killua listened intently....

Something wasn't right.


	3. Jajenken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Red trickled down, dripping splodgy stains furiously all over the grass. Discoloured lumps were painted across the tan face of the enraged boy. Gon drew back his fists, for another time as could be told from the scuffed, torn knuckles of his hand.

"Ja..."

The target of his punch lay hurled up on the ground, dirt and blood visible. The boy had long limbs and wide shoulders, clearly at least 3 years older than Gon, but from the injuries it seemed that an elephant trampled on him.

"Jen..."

When Gon came round to land his punch, he was stopped by the presence of his dear friend, calling for him. The dark haired boy turned to him, eyes dead and hollow like the promise that had been shattered. Killua's mouth moved, shouting and screaming to save the boy lying in dirt and blood, Gon. Sound became nothing but the heavy air around them.

"Ken...!"

Tension rose with the echoing crunch, and then disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Gon!"


	4. Friend

Killua grinded his teeth, the sight of a bloody Gon, uncontrollable and slipping out between the grasp of his fingers and sanity. I lost him, I couldn't do anything, I- 

The thoughts were overpowering, swirling around him like standing in the middle of a tornado, watching the world break apart around you.

"Killua", the boy jerked his head towards the source of the sound, "am I in hospital?" Killua jumped at the normality of Gon's self, but nodded in response while Gon observed the room. Blue curtains, cabinets, beds and walls, it was plain. 

Gon went to lean forward to face the boy who was accompanying him, but a sharp pain prickled throughout his side prevented him from doing so.

"You shouldn't move, Doctor says you're in a critical condition and have to stay here for a while..." Killua couldn't continue, the more he spoke, the harder it would be for him to stop. Gon was going to leave and he couldn't change that fate.

If only I was there quicker, to never let the fight start, to tell Gon 'Just ignore him'. 

But I wasn't.

Lost in mind, Killua didn't notice Gon's gaze fixed on him, so strong and deep.

Then he began,

"gomen Killua..." The pale boy swallowed, trying to rid of the lump in his throat,

"you didn't need to retaliate, Gon". The strong gaze of Gon only got stronger as he moved on with his speech.

"I couldn't just walk away, because they were being mean about Killua". Moon eyes widened, glossy with the sudden build up of water

"you can never get away with saying something about you, you're my best friend. I had to defend you, even if that meant breaking a promise". The boy went on, not once wavering, stuttering or pausing as he explained,

"your probably thinking I over did it, but if someone is mean about Killua, you can never overdo it, neh Killua?"

Flustered, Killua bowed his head. Pink cheeks and a small smile that said,

"Idiot".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, and sadly I'm not planning to carry this on in any way. It was supposed to be some short thing and plus I have other fanfics to write
> 
> Gon man... >:(
> 
> Yours sincerely, IAmGorillaz


End file.
